


A night to forget

by stahl_021801



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: What would you do if you where home and was getting ready for work when you hear a ruckus outside of your house. The next thing you hear is shots fired towards your house. Your kids are getting ready for school. What would you do if you where Linda Reagan. Would you go for your husband's service weapon or run  and take your chances.





	1. Too run or not to run. that is the question.

It was a typical Thursday night at Danny and Linda Reagan's house. The boys were at a friend's house for 3 nights and wouldn't be back until Sunday night. Danny walked into the house after a long day at the 5-4. "What smells so good?" asked Danny. "That would be me," says Linda as she walks over to her husband and grabs his throbbing cock rather hard to make sure she had his attention. "AH!!!!" yells Danny as he closes his eyes. "I am glad the boys are gone until Sunday dinner and that you took tomorrow off as well. We are not leaving that bed unless it is for food or the bathroom," says Linda as she opens up Danny's pants to get to his already hard cock. "Please!!!! TAKE ME!!!!" yells Danny. "Let's get the gun and badge off and head up stairs," says Linda as she starts to suck on Danny's balls and cock. "MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Danny. Linda did as she was told by her husband for the moment. Linda with one hand, undoes Danny's belt. She pulls down the dress slacks to his ankles and then worked on his briefs. "What.....happened.....to my.....wife?" asked Danny. "I have found myself. You are going to give me you cuffs for me to use next," says Linda. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GGGOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Danny as she deep throats his cock as his eyes closed again as he was trying to stay standing.

"I got you baby," whispers Linda. "OKAY!!" yells Danny as she continues with the playing of his balls and cock. "Let's head up......stairs," says Linda as she slides herself onto Danny's throbbing cock. "I....LOVE.....YOU!!!" yells Danny as he picks up his wife and carries her up stairs while they where fucking each other on the way up to their bedroom. "TAKE ME, NOW!" yells Linda. Danny lays her down on the bed and starts to ram into her. Each time he rams her with his cock, she squeals and it gets louder and louder each time. "In the back too, Danny," says a pleading Linda. "Okay. Lube?" asked Danny. "No, out," says Linda. Danny flips Linda on to her stomach and pulls her to the edge of the bed. He starts to jerk off to get some lube from his own cum to help prevent his wife from taring as he entered into her ass. "Thank you for tonight Linda," whispers Danny as he leans into her ass, breaking the outer of her anus. He hears he let out a little and drawn out moan as he continued to go further into his loving wife. "Your....welcome.....Danny," says Linda as she bucks back onto Danny and his very harden cock. "All weekend long, baby," says Danny. "That was the plan," says Linda with a devilish grin on her face.

"Really?" asked Danny with the same grin on his face. They disconnected there wall phone and shut off both of their cell phones. "Let's get the show on the road," says Danny as they started to toy with one and other. Linda was screaming out Danny's name when she was about to cum from him being in her ass. Danny was in full release of his load as he could feel his wife's vagina leaking out her own fluid. "Eat me Danny!! PLEASE EAT!!" yells Linda. "You don't have to tell me twice," says Danny as he flips her on to her back and higher on the bed for better back support. Danny puts Linda's legs over his shoulders to gain better access to his wife's swollen pussy. "Cum for me," says Danny as he flicks, licks, and plays with he clitoris and folds of her vagina. Linda starts to bounce on Danny's face which made him cum while he was ravishing his wife's insides. Danny would add his fingers to create a scissor like motion on the inside of her vagina cavity. Danny was thinking on how horny Linda is tonight and the fact he has to do this all weekend to her.

It was early Sunday morning when Danny had gotten a call from his partner at 2 am and told him that they caught a break in their case. Danny got up and left to head into work. He had left a note on his side of the bed for Linda to see in the morning. "SEAN! JACK! Let's go!" yells Linda. The boys where getting showered and dressed. Linda had a cup of coffee in her hand and was setting down the milk on the counter for her boys. "Breakfast time, boys," says Linda. "Coming MOM!" yells Sean and Jack as the 2 boys coming flying down the stairs as they grabbed there backpacks.

"Mom, what was that?" asked Jack as Linda turned to the all to familiar sound of a gun going off outside their house. "BASEMENT!!! NOW!!!!" yells Linda. Sean and Jack did what their mother had told them. "Call the police and your father," says Linda as she heads towards the hall closet that has her husband's backup service weapons. "Lock the door!" says Linda. She starts to walk back towards the living room. She hears glass breaking in the window. She hides behind the couch. She can hear the door breaking as she sees two men entire her house. "Reagan?!?!?!" yells the first man. "Danny Reagan?!?!?!" yells the second man. The two men start walking towards the couch to hear the sound of another gun going off. They hadn't noticed Linda come out from her hiding place. She pulls the trigger of the gun three times. She hits both of the men square in the chest. One of the men dies instantly. The second man was another story, he got hit in his leg and in his arm. He charges her, the gun had jammed on Linda. He grabs her by the wrists and throws her to the couch. With his good hand, he rips her clothing off and starts to pull her panties down to access her vagina. He opens his pants and pulls out a very wide and long cock. It was twice the size of her husband. She knew what was going to happen next. She had seen it a thousand times as a nurse at St. Victor's.

"LET ME GO!!!!" screams Linda. "If I can't do this to your husband, you will do just fine," says the man as he starts to spread Linda open to force her to have sex. She tries to pull away from him. He just held a little tighter than before. He starts to ram her with his large cock. Linda screams in pain. There was blood coming from the vagina. "Stop!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!" yells Linda. "Never you little whore!" yells the man. He takes his cock deeper into her every time she screams. He pulls out and starts on spreading her anal opening to the point of taring and ripping due to his size. "Stop!!! ENOUGH!!!" yells Linda as this man thrusts into her ever so roughly. "NONONONONO!!!! Please Stop. IT HURTS!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" yells Linda as the man decides to shoot her in the back to keep her from fighting her. The terror washed away from Linda's face to be replaced with a blank look like there was no lights on. He check her for a pulse....nothing. He hears the sirens coming towards the house and runs out.

Sean and Jack stay in the basement until they hear their father call for them. "JACK!!!! SEAN!!!" yells Danny. "DAD!!!!" yells the boys. Renzulli, Janko, and Jamie walk in to the house with Danny Stay at the door. They hear the boys in the basement. Jamie and Danny walk over to the door and unlock the door to see the boys crying. Danny and Jamie grab the boys and take them out the back door of the house. Renzulli and Janko walk over to the living room and saw Linda laying there dead. "This isn't good, Sarge," says Janko. "I know. We need to tell them both without the boys being around," says Renzulli. "Agreed boss. Let's go and talk with them," says Eddie.

"Danny. Jamie. Can we talk alone for a minute?" asked Tony Renzulli. "Sure. What's going, guys?" asked Danny and Jamie. "We saw what happened and found out that they medics pronounced Linda....." says Tony. "I'm so very sorry Danny to tell you this but Linda is gone," says Eddie. "NO!!!" yells Danny. Jamie walks over to his brother and pulls him into a hug. "I am so very sorry, Danny" whispers Jamie. "I can't do it with out her," says Danny. "You need to Danny. Not just for the rest of us but for your boys. They are terrified at what just happened to their mother. We saw the body Danny and I would recommend a closed casket," says Tony. "That bad?" asked Jamie. "Yes," says Janko.

"Call dad and tell him to met us at St. Victor's. Tell him that there was a situation that involved both of his grandsons and Linda. That he needs to get to the hospital," says Danny. "I will Danny. They should be checked out anyways," says Jamie as he nods towards Janko. She walks away and finds a medic. "Her two sons need to be taken to St. Victor's to be checked out for any injuries. We are needing to get their grandfather down to the hospital with the rest of the family before it goes public," says Janko. "Lead the way officer," says The medic. Eddie walks enough of head of him to make him almost to the point of running to catch up with her. "Dad, do you have a minute?' asked Jamie. "What can I do for you son?" asked Frank. "Sean, Jack and Linda are being taken to St. Victor's as we speak. There was a home invasion targeting Danny that went wrong," says Jamie. "I will clear the rest of my week's schedule. We will get through this as a family," says Frank. "Okay Dad. I will let Danny know that you will be meeting him there," says Jamie as he lies to his Dad about Linda. "I will see you within the next hour," says Frank as he hangs up the phone.

"


	2. Linda

Jamie was riding with Janko to Saint Victor's when he noticed that Erin had called. "Jamie, it's me. Danny just called. Is this true? Does dad know about the full extent of this?" asked Erin in her message. "Hey sis. Dad doesn't know about Linda. Only that they are being taken to Saint Victor. I was going to tell him when we get there," says Jamie. "I will be down in a few minutes Jamie. If i am not there when Dad gets there tell him," says Erin. "I will sis. I will see you soon," says Jamie as he hangs up his phone. "Let's go Eddie," says Jamie. "On it there harvard," says Eddie. It took Frank a half hour to get over to the hospital. Jamie had walked in right what when the ambulance came in with the boys, Danny, and Linda's body. "Dad, I need to tell you something in private. It's about what happened at the house," says Jamie as he shoots a look back to Danny with a nod to go with it. "Okay son. What happened and why did you wave off Danny?" asked Frank as Erin walks in with Nicki and Henry. "Hey guys, I was just about to tell dad about what happened at Danny's. You might want to have a seat," says Jamie. "What happened?" asked Frank. "There was a shooting that happened out in front of the house. The two men that were involved in the shooting were targeting Danny when they broke into the house. Linda told Sean and Jack to go the basement and lock the door behind her. She makes in back to Danny's backup in the hall closet. She grabs it and makes her way towards the back of the house when they broke in. They attacked her," says Jamie as the tears roll down their cheeks.

"How did they attack her?" asked Henry. "I don't think Nicki should hear what had happened to Linda," says Jamie. "That bad?" asked Erin. "It's that bad," says Jamie . "Nicki, go be with Sean and Jack right now," says Erin. "But Mom," says Nicki. "NO BUTS," says Erin with the stern Reagan tone that the family is known for having. "Fine," says Nicki as she walks off to find her cousins. "Go ahead, Jamie," says Henry. "She was raped both ways and was shot in the head. She died on scene. The suspect forced her to do it. She didn't go down without a fight," says Jamie. "she was assaulted? Why were they at the house in the first place?" asked Frank. "They wanted to do that to Danny. Since he wasn't home, they settled for Linda," says Jamie. "I hope they are both dead," says Erin. "One is sis. Linda shot one of them with Danny's backup piece center mass. The asshole died before we even showed up at the house," says Jamie. "MY GOD!! Poor boys, poor Danny," says Henry. "Agreed, grandpa," says Erin and Jamie. "Thank you for telling us Jamie. Let's shut the brain of work off for now," says Frank. "Alright Dad," says Jamie and Erin.

Danny was pacing. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Erin standing next to him. "Jamie tell you what happened?" asked Danny in a hoarse voice. "Yes he did Danny. I'm so sorry about what has happened," says Frank as the two men hug. Danny starts to break down. "I can't do it without her, Dad. She was my world, just like the boys," says Danny. "I know that Danny. I will always be at your side. Call day or night if you or the boys need anything," says Frank. Frank sees the tears still rolling down Danny's face as he pulls him into a hug and just holds him tight. "Hey," says Erin. "Hey Sis," says Danny as they hugged. "I love you, Danny. Never forget that," says Erin. "I know, sis, I know. Thank you guys for being here for me and the boys. I will need the help," says Danny. NIcki starts to walk back into the waiting room to see her family hanging out. "Hey guys," says Nicki. "Hey sweetie," says Erin. "What's going on mom?" asked Nicki. "Linda is gone, sweetie," says Erin. "No. Uncle Danny okay?" asked Nicki. "No. He's in a tough spot with now having to raise Sean and Jack," says Erin. 

Back at the 12th, Eddie and Renzulli where waiting to hear from Jamie on how Sean and Jack were doing. "Sarge?" asked Janko. "Ya Janko, what's eating at ya?" asked Tony. "I'm worried about them. Is there anything I can do related to the case?" asked Janko. "I am glad you asked, there is video that needs to be looked at to find the other one that Linda wounded," says Tony.


End file.
